paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Guard Dog
"Arf!" :- Guard Dog Tactical Analysis *'Man's Worst Friend': Unlike the noble German Shepard of the Allied Nations, the Confederates use mean Doberman as their animal scout. Regardless of breed and temperament, though, the two are more or less the same beast, though without a Kwolek vest the Guard Dog is more fleet of paw. Guard Dogs are quick scouts, keen of nose and can down a man with one leap. *'Alpha Fail': Guard Dogs are different in that lacking advanced amplifier equipment, all a Guard Dog's bark does is annoy the enemy. Against human enemies the Guard Dog is at quite a disadvantage, because if he brings up his gun, it's another cross for the pet cemetery. *'Roadkill': Against other animals, though, it's different. Dobermans were bred to protect their owners from animals, and thus every Guard Dog has such instincts in their very blood. A bark, growl, or other displays of intimidation are usually enough to bring even the bravest animal scout to a whimpering cower. *'Wet Dog': Dogs that have been around the battlefield enough naturally get dirtier, and smellier. With the oldest dogs, this smell is enough for even Confederates to cringe, to say nothing of super-sensitive animal noses. The Confederates don't give the dog a bath, though, because this smell dissuades enemy animals from smelling out any hidden column or ambush, and, strangely enough, tends to interfere with the sensors of Imperial Burst Drones. Background Throughout the war, the Confederates desperately needed parts for their rusting fleet of vehicles. The Boneyard raid only brought a small stash of spare parts; thus, the Confederates had to find other sources. The United States is rich in civilian junkyards full of old parts. The junkyard owners were convinced to part with the valuable junk, through fair means or foul. However, they hadn't counted on the hidden guardians who couldn't be bullied, bribed (In the traditional manner), negotiated or reasoned with. A Confederate detachment learned this lesson the hard way. In the opening stages of the rebellion, a squad of Confederates from the 17th Infantry Division (The Volunteers) sneaked into a junkyard in Tennessee. They approached the fence without incident, but shortly after crawling under the barbed wire fence, Marksman Rondald (sic) Buckles was brought to the ground by a junkyard dog biting him on his shin. Though he managed to fight him off, the Doberman caught his hand in its jaws and wouldn't let go. He and his comrades were about to shoot the mangy Guard Dog, but Thief Carol Kerr instead brought out a bit of beef jerky, knowing that Dobermans were very friendly to humans at heart. Properly bribed, the dog stopped biting Buckles and instead joined the detachment as they looted the junkyard. Kerr reported this to fellow Confederate militias and soon had every junkyard dog in America join the Confederacy. Guard Dogs rely on their speed and agility to attack human targets, and refuse dog-sized bulletproof vests; every attempt to give them one resulted in a Confederate with a bleeding hand. Other than that, Guard Dogs are friendlier than even Allied Attack Dogs, and don't need training because they are just doing what they were born to do. They're especially effective against other animals, which they've been bred for years to be aggressive to. Famous news footage of a cybernetic, armoured Syndicate War Wolf being cowed by a Doberman is a testament to this. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States